


The holiday adventures of two crooks and an assassin in Disneyland

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little mention of Quickwest, CCSS 2016, Captain Canary, Captain Canary Secret Santa 2016, F/M, goldenvibe - Freeform, pineappleyogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara drags Leonard to the most popular amusement park in the whole world in the middle of the holidays, and when his baby sister makes a surprise appearance... madness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineappleyogurt (musicforlife101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforlife101/gifts).



> pineappleyogurt  
> Prompt: Sara (and maybe Lisa?) drags Leonard to an amusement park  
> Want: fluff, kisses while standing in line  
> Don't Want: angst, smut
> 
> This is my Captain Canary Secret Santa for pineappleyogurt!  
> I had it ready for so long now and then my laptop broke and now i am in an internet cafe and i am posting this!  
> I haven't talked personally you, but i feel like your blog is such an ispiriation to me because of all the amazing things you share there, so i tried to make it extra fluffy!  
> Nevethesless, happy holidays and i hope you enjoy reading this, as much as i did writing it!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

“Can you tell me again, why did I agree to let you do this?” Leonard questioned as Sara walked next to him; head resting on his shoulder- her cheeky smile in contrast with his scowl that was larger than usual.

“Because I am your fiancé and you love me; even though you don’t say it very often.” She cheered, as they entered Disneyland and Leonard felt himself grow nauseous at the sound of all the kids’ screams and the parents’ scolds. “And because it’s Christmas and this is your gift to me.”

“You know I love you.” Leonard stated and felt Sara’s smile grow more; if that was even possible at that point. “Because I can’t think of any other reason as to why I would let you drag me in the most popular amusement park in the world; along with hundreds of screaming and crying children and their yelling parents in the middle of December.”

“Lisa might have let it slip that you haven’t been in an amusement park before, and I wanted you to have that experience.” She admitted, as they walked over to the gate to receive their tickets.  “Plus; it would be really weird if your first time in an amusement park was the same as your child’s.”

Leonard’s eyes fell on the barely-there bump on Sara’s stomach that was covered by her fitting sweater and coat. He smiled faintly at the proof that his and Sara’s child was really there, before turning to pay for the day passes that Sara had insisted on ordering beforehand.

“Okay, now we’ll have access to every single ride for the entire day.” She beamed and dragged Leonard by the hand through the crowd of people.

“Is this supposed to be comforting to me in any way?” Leonard complained as Sara stopped at the end of the line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

Right in front of them stood two little children; a boy, not older than five, and a little girl- around three years old. Next to them stood their mother, who watched over at them as the little girl sucked on a candy cane and her brother tried to steal it off of her.

Sara looked up and saw Leonard observing the two little kids with a small smile. Her heart was so overwhelmed for a moment and she felt so content at the same time; seeing Leonard’s expression.

The moment between the two was cut short once they got inside the ride; where Sara was quick to realize that Leonard wasn’t a fan of sitting in a boat for fifteen minutes and listening to singing robots and screaming little children.

“If you wanted to see the Pirates of the Caribbean, I would have just download it or picked it up from Ramon’s movie stash.” Leonard complained as Sara tried to convince the man to take a selfie with her.

“Come on, Len! Don’t be a buzzkill!” She moaned as Leonard finally settled down and she snapped a picture before the scowl was back on his face.

After spending the whole time they were in the ride; complaining about everything, from the “off-key singing”, to the “cheap-looking props”, Sara dragged him towards the Splash Mountain.

“Are you really sure you want to do this, Sara?” Leonard questioned as he settled behind Sara in the boat they were in. “The Gambit and all that. Plus, it’s 41 degrees out here.”

“Come on, Len.” Sara giggled. “It’s just a silly ride in a park where kids come and I am a League trained assassin.”

Leonard’s eyebrows furrowed and he fought back a laugh, when he saw the looks that people were giving Sara.

“Good job keeping it low-key _assassin_.” He mumbled, just as the ride started.

In the beginning, Sara seemed calm and even excited. But once they started going upwards, all her excitement seemed to vanish. Leonard heard her suck her breath and just as they went down again, she reached for his hand. And they were in just the first hill.

The rest of the ride went somewhat smoothly; if you don’t count the occasional yelps that escaped Sara’s mouth when they descended down a hill. And when they plunged into darkness was when it all went to hell. Sara had clinged onto Leonard and this time, as they went up the highest hill, he didn’t make any snarky comments. The boat stopped on top and Sara almost broke Leonard’s hand.

The moment it started going down and then fell in the dark tunnel, Sara had almost spit her heart out of her mouth along with a lot of screams.

Once they were out of the ride, Leonard turned to the blonde who stood soaked in the cold with her hands crossed in front of her chest and a pout on her lips. Leonard looked at her softly and placed his thankfully-dry parka to keep her from catching a cold.

“Come on; _League trained assassin who doesn’t get scared_. Let’s go.” Leonard told Sara and grabbed her by the hand.

“Where are we going?” she asked as he pulled her through the crowd of people and into one of the stores, while she put up the hood which covered most of her face now.

“I’m trying to be a good fiancé. Just go with it.”

Half an hour later; Sara was walking next to Leonard; with the brightest smile on her face, as she happily ate her Micky Beignets.

“Thank you for the food, Len.” She mumbled with her mouth full of the delicious treat. “And the ears.”

Leonard smirked at the sight of the fearless assassin, who actually looked pretty adorable in her headband with the Mickey festive ears and her bottom lip stained with the powdery sugar that covered the beignets.

Leonard pulled her close to him by the waist and kissed her; licking the sweetness from her lip and muffling her giggles with playful kisses.

“There are kids everywhere, crook. Get yourself together.” Sara mumbled as she broke the kiss and ate the last beignet, before throwing the empty bag at the first trash can she saw.

“You know I wanted one of those too.” Leonard said and just as Sara was about to answer with a snarky comment; her phone rang.

“Oh, Hey Lis.” Sara answered and winked at Leonard.

“Where are you and Lenny?”

“Oh we are just going to wait in line for the Big thunder mountain railroad.” Sara answered as they finally reached their destination and realized that they were going to wait much longer than they thought. “What are you and your boyfriend doing today that your two favorite people are out of town?”

 _“Well, Cisco and I aren’t doing anything.”_ Lisa said and her voice wasn’t heard from the phone.

Sara and Leonard both turned and saw Lisa standing in front of them with a huge smile on her face.

 _“Hey guys. Missed me?”_ She asked, as Sara shrieked and pulled her in for a hug.

“Well you sure must have missed _us_ a lot, because you don’t travel 800 miles away from home just to eat a corn dog and buy… wait, is this a Buzz Lightyear ear hat you’re wearing?”

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” Lisa said with a smile. “Me and Barry brought matching ones.”

“Wait, you are here with Allen?” Leonard asked; panicked, looking around to see if the speedster was anywhere nearby.

“No, Lenny. He just dropped me off on his way to Star City. He has to help Joe with the Christmas dinner tomorrow and went to get Donna’s Christmas chicken.”

“And buying matching ear hats was some kind of twisted payment for his service?” He questioned and Sara almost bursted in laughter.

“Well I couldn’t exactly give him money for the gas.” Lisa explained with a shrug. “So I swiped a wallet and brought us hats and something to eat. You know; Christmas spirit and all.”

Sara looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“What can I say? Old habits are hard to leave behind.”

“Good to know that someone will teach our kid how to swipe wallets.” Sara inquired and Leonard looked at her fake-hurt.

“My own fiancé is ignoring my master thieving skills. Ouch.” He said and Sara stepped on her tip-toes; pressing kisses on his lips until he responded and wrapped his arms around her waist; deepening the kiss.

“I have officially been scarred for life. Me and all those poor little kids that are waiting in line.” Lisa stated and the couple broke apart with matching smirks on their puffy lips.

“Welcome to the life we made fun of, Lis.” Leonard joked and his sister stuck out her tongue at him as he pressed another kiss on Sara’s lips.

Once they were finally in the ride and it started; Lisa was acting like a little girl. She had been jumping up and down her seat and asking if it could go any faster. Leonard had a nostalgic smile on his face; happy that Lisa was finally making up for all the things that they didn’t get to do as kids.

The reminiscing moment was cut short by the sound of someone gagging and then Sara poking Leonard’s forearm.

“So would you still love me if I puked right now?” Leonard thought of smirking for a moment, but once he saw Sara’s expression he reconsidered.

“Can you at least hold it until we are out?” He asked cautiously and Sara nodded; trying to keep her nausea at bay.

Ever since she found out she was pregnant; three months ago, she had been experiencing severe morning sickness and she was now rethinking of her decision to go to this particular ride.

They had just excited the ride, and Sara was already throwing up in the nearest bathroom.

“Thank god you didn’t puke in any of those kids.” Lisa remarked, as Sara exited the bathroom and wiped her mouth with a paper towel. “Would be fun to watch though.”

“You okay?” Leonard questioned as he walked over to Sara, who was now paler than a sheet.

“Yeah. I just need something to eat.” She explained with a small smirk.

“I knew where this was going. Let’s go.”

 

After spending one and a half hour eating every Christmas and sweet thing that one could eat on Disneyland, Sara dragged both of the Snart siblings towards the Haunted Mansion.

The whole place was decorated for the holidays; with twinkle lights glowing in the now-darkening sky and the giant statue of Jack Skellington looking over them.

“So what’s the point..?” Leonard drawled, as he leaned back against one of the walls. “We are waiting in line to get scared by a skeleton who is conflicted between Halloween and Christmas?”

“Well, actually the Nightmare before Christmas is a Halloween movie, but some people thinks it’s a Christmas one. And Jack is a skeleton, but he wanted to be in charge of Christmas instead of Halloween.” She took notice of the looks on both Lisa’s and Leonard’s faces and smirked. “Long story. I remember when Laurel and I were kids, she, Ollie, and Tommy saw it when it was released, but they wouldn’t let me and Thea see it. I was so pissed.”

“You were trouble from back then, weren’t you assassin?”

She just smiled and Leonard placed a kiss to her lips.

“Still here!” shrieked Lisa with a fake-disgust sound.

 

_“This isn’t even scary.”_

_“Ugh, the music is too loud.”_

_“You guys are real big buzz kills. People come here from all around the world.”_

_“Where the hell did this Skeleton in a Santa costume come from?”_

_“Len, I’ve never heard you scream like a little girl. Lisa, did you record this?”_

_“We are going to be blackmailing him for years!”_

_“Just wait until Barry sees this!”_

“You were actually scared of Jack Skellington? The least scary skeleton, like ever.”

“Was not.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Teased him Sara with a playful smile as the exited the ride; Lisa still replaying the video of Leonard screaming. “Sure you weren’t.”

“Can we stay for the fireworks too, Lenny?” Lisa questioned with the smile she used to melt his heart since she was a little girl.

“We have an almost 10 hour drive back home and I don’t think I want to spend the entire Christmas day driving, or in a plane.”

“Oh, I have a contact that can help us with that.”

“Lisa…No.”

“Yeah…”

  
“Come on crook. We both know very well that in the end of the day you can’t say no to me or Lisa.” Sara said with a small smile. “Especially now that we are both here.”

“When I first met you, you were a ruthless assassin. How did you become like this?” Leonard questioned; although he only wanted to tease the woman.

“Well, you’re not one to speak Leonard- _but you can call me Cold_ \- Snart.”

“Okay, who showed you that?” Leonard turned and looked at Lisa; who just shrugged with a smirk on her lips.

“Hey, don’t look at me!” She exclaimed; crossing her hands in front of her chest. “I didn’t say a word.”

“Then your techno boyfriend did. I’m going to ice Ramon when we get back.” Leonard muttered as Sara and Lisa looked at each other and laughed at the man.

“So, can we please see the fireworks, _Lenny_?” Lisa begged and Leonard rolled his eyes at his little sister’s childish behavior.

“Yes, please, _Lenny_.” Repeated Sara; knowing that the nickname used by Lisa, manages to annoy Leonard more than anything.

“Fine; but if you call me Lenny one more time-.” Leonard was shushed by Sara, who tip-toed and pressed a kiss to his cheek as a thank you. The man hummed in approval and followed the women, who were making their way to one of the food carts and returned with churros in their hands.

“I have a feeling that one of us will have to learn how to cook if your appetite is going to be like for the next months.” He remarked and Sara just rolled her eyes and continued eating her treat.

 

About half an hour later, they were standing in front of the sleeping beauty’s castle, along with hundreds of parents and little kids, who were screaming excited as they waited for the fireworks to start.

Leonard stood next to Lisa and Sara; hands crossed in front of his chest and a scowl on his face.

“Too late to regret this!” Sara reminded him, just as the fireworks began and the whole castle lit up and the characters from various films were projected on it. Fireworks and princesses he could handle. It was the obnoxious singing that Leonard was sick and tired of after a while.

So he just stepped back and watched Lisa and Sara, who were both ecstatic as they observed the show.

Lisa had never been to an amusement park when she was younger; Lewis being the pitiful excuse of a parent that he was and Leonard not being able to afford it until she was much too old for that.

He watched his little sister as she practically glowed from happiness; wearing a Buzz Lightyear ear hat and chewing a churro like she was a six year old, the persona of the Golden Glider forgotten.

Sara stood next to her; smile brighter than the fireworks as she sang along to the song. He remembered how Sara told him that her parents had brought Laurel and her there when they were little many times. He looked at that woman, who was haunted by so many demons, but still she smiled and sang and had a good time.

She was smiling because of the memories. Singing a song that she must have sung with Laurel.

And Leonard wanted to make memories like that with both her and Lisa. To make up for the ones that Lisa didn’t have and add to Sara’s.

He walked over to the two women and wrapped his arms around Sara’s waist, which was covered by not only her clothes and coat, but his parka too. She tore her eyes away from the fireworks and looked at Leonard.

“Finally decided to join us?” She asked him and he just leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“Thought I could give this whole thing a shot.” Sara smiled up at him and he could not help the smile that was forming on his lips. “Just as long as you don’t say a word of this to Allen.”

“Cross my heart.” She answered and turned back to the fireworks that kept erupting; singing the song softly and swaying her hips.

 

As the show finally came to an end, after what seemed forever; they thankfully escaped the crowd and excited the park.

“Hey, Jerk.” Lisa stated and Leonard turned back to find his sister smiling at him; something really rare for her. “Thank you for today. And every day before today… If it wasn’t for you, I would have probably ended up worse than Lewis.”

“Your point, sis?”

“My point is that I know that you wanted me to have memories like this as a kid. But you did much more.” She told him and took a step closer to him. “You kept me safe; and this is all I could ever ask for. Today is just an added bonus.”

_“Happy holidays, Lis.”_

The woman fell in her brother’s arms, and he held onto her; just like she did when she was a little girl. Leonard remembered the time he had bought her a doll for Christmas.

The way she clung onto him and wrapped her arms around him felt the same. Even after all those years in Leonard eyes, she was that little fragile girl with the pigtails and the bright blue eyes.

“Hope I’m not interrupting.” Sara announced as she walked over to the two siblings who broke away from their embrace.

“You know that you’re not.” Leonard said, as Sara smirked at the two. “So, you gonna call Allen or not? Maybe we should try Wally or his girlfriend. Much less talkative and not that slower.”

“Leave Wally and Jesse alone.” Sara told him and smacked him in his arm playfully.

“Barry is on his way.” Lisa announced and placed her phone in her coat’s pocket.

A few minutes later and after a whoosh of yellow lighting, Barry appeared in front of them- red suit and all.

“You really have to wear this ridiculous suit even when we are not on a mission, scarlet?”

“Good to see you too, Snart.” Barry said and smiled at the two women. “Did you have a good time?”

“The best. All thanks to Lenny.” Sara teased and Leonard rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Let’s just go back. I’ve had enough of this for a day.” Leonard spoke up. “And I really don’t want anyone to see us with…this.” He pointed at Barry’s suit with a grimace.

“In a flash.” He said and he heard Leonard groan, as Barry grabbed all three of them and in what really seemed a flash, they were in Sara and Leonard’s living room.

“Okay..Away from me Allen.” Leonard grumbled as he walked away from Barry’s strong grip. “Too touchy feely for a night…”

“You are welcome.” Barry shot back and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Thank you for bringing us Barry. I owe you one.” Sara said with a smirk.

“I think that you have repaid me by the numerous times that you saved my ass.” He answered and then turned to Lisa.

“I am going back to S.T.A.R Labs; you want a ride?” Barry asked and she nodded.

“Bye guys.” She said with a smirk. “See you tomorrow at dinner.”

 

“Did you have a good time today?” Sara asked Leonard as she settled next to him in their bed.

“You and Lisa did and this is all that matters.” He said as Sara stood up from the bed again and walked over to the hanger where she had hung his parka. “Whatcha doing?”

Sara took something that was hidden by the article of clothing and then she held a stuffed Elsa doll towards him with a smile.

“You seriously bought this?” Leonard questioned just as Sara layed back next to him and handed him the doll.

“Come on; she is Elsa, you are Captain Cold.” She teased with a smile. “Seemed very appropriate.”

“Well now I have something to match the Frozen pajamas you bought me last Christmas.” Leonard remarked as Sara wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his chest. He was still holding the doll and he felt himself smirk at the sight.

Sara grabbed it from his hands and held it close to her chest, as she snuggled more to his.

“Next time I think we should go to SeaWorld.”

“Maybe next Christmas.” Said Leonard, trying to put off the inevitable; knowing that at the end he would agree to whatever Sara asked him to.

“I’ll hold you onto that crook.”

“Can’t wait, assassin.” He glanced at the clock by his bedside table that had just struck midnight.

“Happy birthday Sara.”  He connected their lips and the woman smiled against his hot lips.

“Merry Christmas Lenny.”

“Told you not to call me that.” He mumbled as he fell asleep, but he didn’t seemed to mind the silly nickname this one time; hand resting on Sara’s bump and her blonde hair spread on his chest.

It was a merry Christmas indeed, and if going to amusements was the price to pay for a happy Christmas, he would let Sara drag him with her every year that would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I am so nervous about what you will think! Happy holidays again and may everything go smoothly to you! Much love to all of you! Thank you for the support!


End file.
